CEMBURU BUTA
by bocah elek
Summary: Sakura sedih,kecewa karena dengan tiba-tiba Naruto mininggalkannya begitu saja dan memilih gadis lain...narusaku atau naruhina enakan mana ya?
1. Chapter 1

**Karakter dalam cerita ini berdasar manga dan anime NARUTO yang di buat dan di miliki oleh Mashashi Kishimoto**

**CEMBURU BUTA**

**Chapter 1**

Sakura melihat dengan jelas gadis berambut lavender itu keluar dari rumahnya,dia dengan jelas melihat Naruto mengantar gadis itu sampai depan rumahnya.

Dengan perasaan yang kacau balau Sakura mengurungkan niatnya menemui Naruto hari itu.

Satu bulan sejak kedatangan gadis itu hubungan mereka berdua agak renggang,Naruto lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama gadis itu dari pada dengan cerita,gadis itu bernama Hinata,dia adalah temannya ketika dia SMP yang kini pindah sekolah ke sekolah Naruto.

Sakura dan Naruto memang beda sekolah,Naruto di SMA KOnoha 3 sementara Sakura di SMA Konoha 4,dan tak semua teman-teman Naruto dia kenal,paling hanya Gaara yang merupakan pacar Matsuri teman sekelas Sakura,Kiba,Temari dan juga Shikamarulah yang kadang sering berkumpul dengannya,sedang Hinata yang katanya teman SMPnya sama sekali belum pernah Naruto kenalkan hanya mengetahui namanya itupun dari Gaara.

Semenjak kedatangan Hinata,Naruto semakin menjauh darinya,dia jarang menelpon ataupun sekedar sms .Kalaupun Sakura mencoba menghubunginya Hpnya sering tidk aktif,kalu dia telepon kerumahnya orang tuanya bilang dia sedang keluar dia bisa dihubungi tak banyak kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto,seolah tak ada lagi obrolan yang bisa dibicarakan seperti dulu.

"Naruto sudah berubah..!Dia seolah melupakanku,seolah tak mau lagi bertemu dengan ku bahkan dia sekarang ini jarang sekali menjemputku sewaktu pulang sekolah,hampir taak pernah lagi malah..! geram Sakura bila teringat hal itu.

Sakit hati meracuni bila membayangkan Naruto bersama Hinata,Harusnya dialah yang bersamanya bukan gadis itu.

Tapi sungguh pria mana yang tak terpesona melihat kecantikan Hinata yang bak putri raja,kulit putih yang di padu dengan rambutnya yang tergerai panjang sungguh sempurna,ditambah lagi lekuk tubuhnya juga cukup sexy untuk gadis seumuran mmereka.

Bandingkan dengan dirinya,memang kulitnya putih,tapi rambutnya yang berwarna pink sangatlah aneh,dari sekian banyak orang belum pernah dijumpai yang memiliki warna rambut serupa dengan dirinya kecuali ibunya,tubuh yang ramping juga kadang membuatnya tak percaya diri.

Selain itu menurut cerita dari Gaara,Hinata selalu menjadi yang nomor satu di sekolahnya,hampir setiap mata pelajaran dia mendapat nilai yang sempurna.

Dia juga berasal dari kalangan yang berada,jadi seandainya setelah lulus sekolah ini dia ingan melanjutkan kuliah tak perlu bersusah payah.

Sedangkan Sakura,dia memang cukup pintar tapi tak sepintar Uchiha bersaudara,Sasuke dan Sai selalu bersaing menjadi yang nomor satu di sekolahnya sedang Sakura selalu mengekori di belakang mereka.

Dia juga Cuma berasal dari kalangan menengah jadi dia belum memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya setelah lulus SMA ini mau kemana."Aaarrrgghhhh…! Hinata bagaikan permata berharga sedang dirinya hanyalah perhiasan perak yang dijual pedagang kaki lima" Sakura mengeluh lagi

"Naruto pasti tak ingin bersamanya lagi,dia lebih nyaman cocok dengan HInata" batin Sakura,dia sadar Naruto tak setara dengannya tapi hati Sakura masih berharap kalau Naruto akan kembali padanya

Sakura lalu teringat pertemuan mereka yang cukup berkesan.

**Flashback**

Siang itu udara cukup panas,Sakura sendirian sedang menikmati es krim ditoko favoritnya sehabis pulang selolah.

Sebenarbya dia datang dengan Matsuri,nnamun Matsuri keburu di ajak pergi dengan Gaara.

"Boleh duduk disini?"

Sakura agak terkejut melihat pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"kau teman Matsuri kan?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"maaf,bagaimana kau tahu.." Sakura agak bingung.

"Tadi aku lihat kau datang dengan dia sebelum pergi bersama Gaara" jawabnya."jadi,bolehkah aku duduk bersamamu?meja lain sudah penuh.." ujarnya dengan senyuman yang melelehkan hati Sakura.

Sakura menjawab agak tergagap namun mempersilahkan pemuda itu duduk satu meja dengannya,mula -mula mereka berkenalan satu sama lain,obrolan mereka juga agak kaku dan kadang diselingi kesunyian,tapi pemuda itu pandai melontarkan guyonan yang membuat Sakura tak henti-hentinya tertawa.

Pemuda itu lalu menuliskan nomor HPnya disecarik kertas sebelum mereka berpisah dan memberikan kepada Sakura,Dia juga membayar Es krim yang mereka santap.

"terima kasih Naruto,kau sampai repot-repot membayar es krim punyaku juga" ujar Sakura sebelum mereka berpisah.

"Telepon atau sms aku bila kau sempat Sakura..!" kata naruto sebelum dia pergi,

Sakura mengangguk,hatinya pun berbunga-bunga.

Sejak saat itu mereka saling berhubungan,setiap pulang sekolah Naruto menyempatkan menjemput Sakura ke saekolahnya.

Kadang bersama Gaara dan Matsuri mereka jalan-jalan bersama,nongkrong di mall,pergi ke bioskop dan kemanapun yang membuat mereka senang.

Lama kelamaan hubungan mereka jadi semakin dekat,benih-benih cintapun mulai tumbuh dan satu bulan sejak pertemuan mereka tepat saat hari ulang tahun Sakura,Naruto menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura dalam sebuah makan malam yang romantic mereka meresmikan tak akan pernah lupa betapa bahagianya dirinya pada hari itu.

**End of Flasback**

Tapi kini satu tahun belalu sejak hari itu dan kini nampaknya hubungan mereka tak seharmonis seperti dulu.

Sejak kedatangan Hinata ke kehidupan mereka sekitar satu bulan lalu,Naruto jarang menghabiskan waktunya bersama sakura,kalu dulu Sakuralah tempat Naruto berkeluh kesah ketika pikirannya sedang kacau walaupun Cuma karena tugas sekolah yang padat sekarang Hinatalah yang sepertinya menambil peranan itu.

Dua minggu sejak melihat Hinata di rumah naruto Sakura tak pernah lagi menghubungi Naruto,dia tak ingin mengemis cintanya kalau memang Naruto sudah berpaling kepada gadis lain.

Biarlah Naruto menghubunginya kalau memang dia masih mengingatnya,Sakura sendiri menganggap hubungan mereka telah berakhir.

Sakura menambil keputusan itu secara masak-masak,meskipun tidak ada kata putus diantara mereka.

Dia lebih rela daripada harus mendengar kata putus dari mulut Naruto.

Dua minggu setelah Sakura melihat Naruto bersama Hinata,Naruto sama sekali tak menghubungi Sakura dan itu membuat hatinya semakin remuk redam.

**End Chapter 1**

**enakan dibikin NaruSaku atau NaruHina ya endingnya...emmmmmm,bingung,,,mohon reviewnya ajalah...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, Naruto is belong to Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 2 update**

**Terima kasi kepada : ** **ladyavril , **** dandelion dreamless , Itazurayuuki, Sabaku tema-chan, Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura, Deidei Rinnepero13 **

**Selamat membaca kelanjutan cerita ini yang walaupun agak gaje , percakapn ngawur, n ga bagus banget deh**

**CEMBURU BUTA**

**Chapter 2**

"Hai Sakura…" sapa salah seorang teman kelas Sakura."Kulihat wajahmu murung akhir-akhir ini?'

'" Bukan urusanmu Sai," Bentak Sakura.

"Eh,marah ya?" goda Sai.

BRAk

Sakura menghantamkan tangannya ke meja,perkataan Sai tadi membuat Sakura semakin kesal. Akhir-akhir ini Sakura susah sekali mengontrol emosinya gara-gara hubungannya dengan Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

''Maaf, bukannya aku mau ikut campur.. tapi sebagai temanmu, aku kasihan melihat keadaanmu. Wajahmu murung dan sering kali kau melamun, Kau sedang ada masalah kan?" tanya Sai dengan nada serius.

Sakura ingin sekali rasanya memukul Sai, tapi apa yang dikatakannya tidaklah salah, jadi dia mengurungkan niatannya itu. Dia hanya menatap Sai sebentar sebelum dia duduk di bangkunya lagi. Dia tak suka seseorang mencampuri urusan pribadinya, apalagi kalau menyangkut maasalah perasaan.

" Aku tahu kok hubungan Naruto dan Hinata " kata Sai tersenyum sinis.

Sakura terhenyak,"_Bagaiamana mungkin dia bisa tahu?" _batin Sakura. Dia sekali lagi menatap Sai dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Kau kaget ya?'' tanya Sai."Waktu SMP dulu kan aku satu sekolah dengan mereka,jadi aku tahu semua itu. Jadi lupakan sajalah Narutomu itu, Hinata kan dulu memang pacar Naruto sebelum dia pindah ke Kumo," Sai melanjutkan penjelasanya.

Bak petir menyambar di siang bolong,penjelasan Sai tadi membuat Sakura kehilangan kata-kata. Bisa-bisanya Sai berkata seperti itu di hadapannya, tapi apakah semua itu benar dan dia sama sekali tak mengetahui hal itu. Darah Sakura semakin mendidih, perasaan marah bercampur kesedihan menggelayut di hatinya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu semua itu?" tanya Sakura was-was, apakah Sai memang berkata jujur? sejauh manakah dia mengenal Naruto? pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi otak Sakura.

"Oh ya,Hinata juga kan sepupu jauhku, jadi wajarkan kalau aku tahu," jawab Sai dengan yakin.

Sakura hanya menunduk,buli-bulir air mata menetes begitu saja tanpa di lihat oleh Sai."_Kenapa?Kenap Naruto tak pernah menceritakan hal ini padaku?" _Sakura menjerit dalam hatinya.

"Tapi mereka kan udah putus?" tanya Sakura lagi sembari mengusap air matanya, kata-kata agak bergetar. Dalam hatinya Sakura masih sangat berharap kalau hubunganya dengan Naruto bisa kembali sperti dulu, ya meskipun sekarang sudah tak ada lagi komunikasi diantara mereka.

"Sudahlah Sakura, putus kan bukan berarti mereka tak bisa kembali lagi" kata Sai dengan Santainya.

Hati Sakura semakin hancur mendengar perkataan Sasuke, jadi selama ini naruto telah mempermainkan perasaannya. Pantas saja Naruto tak pernah memperkenalkan Hinata padanya, mungkin karena Naruto tal ingin Hinata tahu kalau Sakura adalah pacarnya agar dia bisa kembali lagi padanya? pemikiran itu menyeruak begitu saja.

"Tapi kenapa aku tak diberitahu?" tanya Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca, seakan orang dihadapannya itu Naruto sendiri.

"Mungkin dia takut Kau akan bertemu dengan Hinata dan mengaku sebagai pacar Naruto, kalu sampai Hinata tahu pastilah rencana Naruto untuk blikan sama Hinata akan gagal total" kata Sai dengan entengnya tanpa menyadari keadaan Sakura yang sudah berlinang air mata.

Sakura kembali tertunduk,_ "Ada benarnya juga kata Sai, pantas Naruto susah sekali di hubungi, mungkin dia takut rahasia hubungannya dengan Sakura diketahui oleh Hinata. tapi buankah Gaara juga tahu kalau Naruto selama ini pacaran dengannya?"_ batin Sakura.

"Sai tolong katakan pada Kakashi-sensei aku ijin pulang, bilang saja aku sedang sakit" pinta Sakura, dia mengemasi tasnya. Dia ingin pulang dan menangis sepuas-puasnya, dia ingin menjeri dan meraung sekeras-kerasnya untuk rasa sakit yang menyesakan dadanya.

Sai mengangguk pelan, dia lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sasampai di depan gerbang sekolah Sakura mengambil HP di dalm tasnya, dan memanggil nomor Sasori." Sasori, bisa jemput aku sekarang di sekolah tidak?" tanya Sakura begitu elepon tersambung ke nomor sepupunya.

"hei, ini kan masih jam sembilan...memang kau kenapa Sakura,jam segini sudah pulang?' tanya Sasori dari balik telepon.

"aku sakit, kau ada dimana sekarang?"

"Aku masih di rumah, tapi sebentaar lagi akan ada wawancara kerja di salah satu minimarket di kota ini," jawab Sasori.

Sakura mengeluh, dia ingin segera pulang kerumah, tapi Sasori sendiri juga belum lama datang dari SUna untuk mencari pekerjaan di Konoha dan untuk sementara tinggal di rumah saja dia tak berbuat onar di sekolahnya dulu, mungkin sekarang ini Sasori masih berseragam sekolah sepertinnya. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, ditengah tahun ajaran dia dikeluarkan dari sekolahnya. Lalu atas rekomendasi ayah Sakura, Ssori sementara tinggal di konoha bersama mereka dan berusaha untuk mendapat pekerjaan. Supaya dia juga bisa merasakan susahnya mencari uang. Dia cukup beruntung, belu lama ini surat lamarannya di terima di sebuah minimarket. Walau cuma bermodal ijazah SMP, dia diberi kesempatan unyuk tes wawancara.

"Tidak usah lah, biar aku naik bus saja," jawab Sakura, walaupun dia jiga sedikit kecewa.

"Tunggu...!Sebentar lagi aku datang ke sekolahmu," pinta Sasori.

"Tapi, wawancara kerjamu nanti bagaimana?"

"Alah,gampang... nanti kamu kan bisa menungguku sebentar, baru setelah itu kita pulang,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu." jawab Sakura lalu memutus sambungan telepon mereka.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu Sasori akhirnya datang juga membawa motornya. Dia memberikan helm pada Sakura.

"Lihat, sekarang sudah jam 09.20..apa masih sempat?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjukan jamtangannya.

"Sempat kok, tempatnya tak begitu jauh dari sini... ayo cepetan naik." jawab Sasori sembari tersenyum dari balik helmnya.

Sakura lalu membonceng motor Sasori dan langsung menuju tempat yang diceritakan Sasori tadi.

Sepuluh menit kwmudian mereka sampai tujuan, Sakura turun dari motor. Matanya Sakura terperanga melihat tempat tujuan mereka.

"Kau wawancara kerja disini?" tanya Sakura agak kaget.

Sasori mengangguk pelan membuat Sakura ragu untuk melangkah masuk. Sakura tahu betul tempat ini, beberapa kali dia sempat diajak kesinioleh Naruto. minimarket ini milik keluarga Naruto," _Sial..." _umpat Sakura dalam hatinya.

"Kau masuk duluan saja, aku tunggu di sini" kata Sakura

Sasori bergegas menuju ruang Manager minimarket ini, sementara Sakura menunggu di tempat parkir.

Bosan menunggu, Sakura memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam minimarket itu. Dia melihat-lihat situasi yang ccukup ramai di dalam. Sudah lama sekali terakhir kali dia ke sini, ketika sedang asyik melihat majalah yang dijual di situ mata Sakura dengan jelas melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang masuk ke dalam minimarket. Dia masih mengenakn seragam sekolah, celana abu-abu dengan jas sekolah berwarn biru tua (Bayangin Naruto pakai seragam kaya Shinichi Kudo)._"Shit,kenapa Naruto datang ke sini?apa dia membolos sekolah?" _batin Sakura. Dia ambil majalah di depannya untuk menutupi wajahnya supaya tak diketahui oleh Naruto.

Setelah memastikan Naruto tidak terlihat lgi, dia mengembalikan majalah itu ke tempat semula. Perasaannya bercampur aduk, dia tak tahu kenapa dia malah menyembunyikan dirinya dari Naruto. Bukankah selama ini dia masih sangat berharap padanya? dalam hatinya, perasaan xcintanya pada Naruto masih tertancap cukup dalam. Dia terduduk di sebuah kursi sambil membayangkan masa-masa saat masih bersama Naruto.

Ketika Sakura sedang melamun merenungi nasibnya, Sasori datang mengagetkannya.

"Sakura, mulai besok aku sudah bisa kerja," kata sasori gembira.

"Selamat ya," ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura, ada orang yang ingin bertenu denganmu," kata sasori membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya.

Naruto muncul dari belakang Sasori, kedua tangannya dimasukan ke saku celananya seperti biasa. Sakura tercekat, dia memandang seksama wajah Naruto yang begitu dia rindukan.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Naruto tenang, Dia memandang wajah Sakura.

Sakura merasakan lidahnya kelu, dia yakin pasti Naruto akan membicarakan kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Air mata siap meluncur dari matanya, namun dia tetap berusaha tegar. Sakura menangguk mengiyakan ajakan Naruto.

"Sasori, kau pulang duluan saja," kata Sakura. Sasori agak bingung karena anak dari pemilik minimarket ini mengajak pergi sepupunya. Tapi Sasori tak membantah, Dia lalu pulang meninggalkan Sakura bersama Naruto.

"Kita ke tempat biasa," pinta Naruto. Sakura tak menjawab, dia hanya terbayang puncak bukit di mana mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua saja. Tapi kini Sakura yakin, Naruto ingin membicarakan akhir hubungan mereka, mungkin juga inilah saat dia dan Naruto pergi ke puncak bukit itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

...

...

**End Chapter 2**

**Special thanks to**

**NIGTHWISH - Amarant, bye-bye beautifull, the highlander**

**STORY OF THE YEAR - until the day i die, page avegnue**

**PAPAROACH - Hollywood Whore**

**Metallica - The Unfurgiven, Unforgiven 3**

**Limbizkit - May way**

**SUM 41 - Pieces, with you**

**LINKIN PARK - Figure 09, the reason, in the end**

**etc**

**pada akhir kalimat,mohon reviewnya dari saudara pembaca fic ini...makasih...  
><strong>


End file.
